Breaking the wall
by BlueHairedWench
Summary: They've been friends, then rivals, then friends and rivals. But now something was changing, at least for Haru. Rin x Haru pairing, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1 - Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! nor any of the characters. I do not make any money from writing my stories.**

**A/N Hello everyone, this is my first Free! fanfiction. For now it's rated T, but I'm planning it to be rated M for next chapters (yup, I'm naughty). Chapters will be rather short, I usually picture something in my head as a particular scene and then write it down, that's why they just can't be too long. However, I'll try posting as often as I can. English isn't my mother tongue, so please don't kill me for possible grammar errors. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Breaking the wall**

**Chapter 1 - Free**

* * *

"Are you busy after training?"

Makoto turned his head to face his friend. He smiled warmly at him, pulling down his pants. They were going to practice, already changing into swimming trunks.

"Not really. What's going on?" - he asked, staring into deep blue eyes. Haru shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk. I think I need your advice. How about some coffee, then? So we can sit and talk in peace." - he asked quietly, uncertainly.

"Sure, Haru. You can always count on me." - Makoto replied, still smiling.

"Okay, then. I'll wait for you outside the changing room after we finish."

* * *

"Thanks" - Makoto nodded his head as waitress brought them their beverages, and smiled. As usual. He looked Haru in the eyes. - "You wanted to talk. It's Rin, isn't it?"

Haru's eyes went wide in surprise. - "How do you know?"

Makoto chuckled. - "Please, Haru. It couldn't be more obvious. The way your voice lowers when he's around, how you blush when your eyes meet his, and how you stare speechlessly at him swimming. We've been friends like, for ages, Haru, I'd be dumb as hell if I didn't noticed it."

Haruka averted his eyes, blushing. - "I never thought it was that obvious… Did anyone beside you noticed it, too?"

"Um, sort of… we all did?"

"…Damn." - Haru blushed even more, his face looking as if it would explode any second.

"Come on, Haru. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I'm happy for you." - blonde patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. With smile, obviously. Haru cursed under his breath.

"Well, I'm not. I've known Rin for half of my live, we've been friends, then rivals, then friends AND rivals… How do you imagine me to go to him and say what, 'Hey, Rin, you know what? I'm gay and I'm in love with you'? This is ridiculous…" - dark - haired boy hid his face in his hands - "…I'm just scared I'd lose him if I confessed my feelings…"

"You really care for him, don't you?" - Makoto asked, placing his hand over Haru's shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"Like for nothing in the world…" - Haruka admitted and sighed deeply.

"If you want something, just go and get it. It's the only way to be free, Haru."

"Free." - shorter swimmer repeated, deep in thoughts. - "Free…"

"Can I get you guys anything else?" - the waitress asked, making Haruka jump on his seat.

"Thanks, we'll be going anyway" - Makoto replied, nodding his head to Haru. He nodded back, then they stood up and headed to the exit. They were walking in complete silence as Haru suddenly stopped.

"Makoto… Thank you. I really needed it." - he spoke, his blue eyes locked on his friend's green ones.

"That's what friends are for, Haru. I'm here for you every time you need me." - Makoto smiled brightly, putting his arms around shorter friend and hugging him. Haru's eyes shot wide in shock, but he reciprocated the hug. - "And talk to Rin, the sooner the better."

"Yeah… Thanks once again. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Haru. Take care."

* * *

"Hey, onii-chan? What's wrong?" - Gou asked his older brother with concern visible on her face. Rin stood still, unable to make a move. It took him a while to snap out of it.

"Ugh… It's nothing. Let's go, we're already late." - he murmured, not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"You sure? You look pale, Rin." - she stepped forward, watching him carefully.

"I said it's nothing. Let's go." - she didn't notice it, but Rin did. He's seen enough. He saw Haru and Makoto walking together, just two of them, and hugging. They hugged. Makoto encircled Haru with his arms and pulled him against himself, and Haru didn't fight back. He didn't mind it at all. Rin wasn't sure why, but the sight of them and memory of it itself caused something inside of him sting so badly he stopped breathing.

_What is going on in my head…?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Frozen

**Breaking the wall**

**Chapter 2 - Frozen**

**A/N This chapter is kind of a song fic, that idea just popped into my head and didn't want to go away. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

_What is wrong with me? What the hell am I feeling?_

Rin furiously hit his locker's door with his fist. He's been thinking since yesterday and still couldn't name this feeling that hit him when he saw Haru with Makoto. Sudden sound of familiar voice made him budge.

"Hey, Rin-chan! We're going to a club for a karaoke, would you like to join us? Please, please, Rinrin!" - Nagisa's purple eyes were locked on his own in begging stare.

"Maybe next time." - he replied, taking his bag.

"But we'll all be there, Rei-chan, me, Mako-chan, Haru-chan and Gou-kun… Come on, come with us!" - Rin straightened himself at the sound of Haru's name put together with Makoto's.

_What is this…?_

Red-haired boy cleared his throat.

"Ugh, hell. Why not. I'll be ready in a minute." - he spoke, hoping Nagisa didn't notice sudden change in his spirit. Nagisa smiled.

"Ok then, we're waiting outside. Hurry up, Rin-chan!" - blonde ran out of the changing room, shutting the door after him.

* * *

"Ok, guys, let's rock!" - Nagisa yelled, taking the microphone in his hand. - "And the song for me is… " - he paused for a moment, waiting for the song title to show up. - "Oh, God." - he ended, smile disappearing from his face and his eyes widening in shock. Makoto took a look on the screen and burst with laughter. - "It's 'I touch myself!' Go, go, Nagisa!"

Nagisa's face looked as if it was going to burn with fire, but he took a deep breath, then took a microphone in his hand and started to sing.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me*_

Makoto's face was all covered in tears flowing from his eyes against his will as he was laughing his ass off, watching Nagisa singing. Rei was laughing, too, trying his best not to curl on the floor and suffocate.

_I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no*_

"Hnh… gnnm… Hahaha!" - Rin turned his head in amazement. In the middle of the crowd was Haru, laughing as sincerely as ever. Rin held his breath. Actually it was the first time he's seen Haru laughing, really laughing, not merely smiling in the corner of his lips. Which didn't happen too often whatsoever.

Rin didn't notice when the music stopped. He was still watching Haru, taken aback with this burst of emotions from him. Mic pushed into his hand snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Rin-chan, it's your turn!" - Nagisa shouted, his cheeks still bright red.

"Um, right." - Rin murmured, taking a step closer to the screen. Rei, Makoto and Nagisa also leaned over to see the title.

"'Toxic', ladies and gentlemen!" - Rei announced and pushed Rin forward. Red - haired swimmer cleared his throat and took a breath.

_Baby, can't you see?_

_I'm calling, a guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait, I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**_

Haru budged, feeling Rin's voice piercing him. It was low, deep and husky, but his singing was unexpectedly good. Who thought Rin was such a good singer? Haru stuck his eyes in the floor, feeling his cheeks reddening. Damn you, Rin.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?**_

Rin's scream tore the air and Nagisa, Rei and Makoto started to clap.

"Go, Rinrin!" - the shortest swimmer shouted, pulling his hands up and clapping. - "Hey, Haru? What's wrong?" - he asked dark - haired boy, who was just standing with his blue eyes fixated on the floor tiles. Haruka lifted his head abruptly. - "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something, nevermind."

"Rin-chan is great, isn't he?" - Nagisa asked, smiling brightly. Haru sighed.

"Yeah. He is."

The song ended after a short while and Rin passed the microphone to Haruka.

"Your turn, Haru." - he smiled, showing Haru the row of white, sharp teeth. Makoto looked at the song title and smiled.

"It's 'Yellow', Haru. Good luck." - he whispered last words, not sure if they should be said aloud. Raven - haired swimmer took a mic and pulled it closer to his lips as the melody ran from the speakers.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow.***_

Rin felt shivers down his spine. What is it…?

_Is he looking at me?_

Indeed, Haru was literally staring at him, and for a brief moment their eyes met. Haru's voice was filling Rin's head, making him unable to shake it out even if he tried. It was so filled with emotions that almost unbearable to listen to.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know, you know I love you so?  
You know I l…***_

Haru stopped in half a word, his voice freezing in his throat, still agazed at Rin's eyes. He dropped the microphone and ran out of the club, not looking back. He ruined everything.

* * *

**A/N Ok, I confess, I'm evil. Looking for a song for Nagisa I googled "most embarrassing songs for a guy to sing" and "I touch myself" was one of the results… :D**

**Lyrics I used are:**

*** - "I touch myself" by Divinyls**

**** - "Toxic" by Britney Spears, although I had in mind something more like Static Lullaby's cover (check it out, it's great! Especially screaming part!)**

***** - "Yellow" by Coldplay**

**Your reviews are great, they just keep me going (although I have no time and absolutely shouldn't be writing story right now instead of making college project, but… Oh, well…)! Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Truth

Breaking the wall

Chapter 3 - Truth

**A/N So here is chapter 3. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been too busy for my own liking lately. . This is the reason it's so short, too - and I apologize for that. I've decided to raise the rating of the story to M, for now for cussing, and for possible (and, let's be honest, very likely) yaoi smut in the future. ;) Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Haru stopped in half a word, his voice freezing in his throat, still agazed at Rin's eyes. He dropped the microphone and ran out of the club, not looking back.

"Haru - chan!" - Nagisa yelled as everyone turned their head after black - haired boy. Rin turned around to go after him, he had some bad feelings about what had just happened. He didn't even take a half step when he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"Let me handle this" - Makoto asked, glaring at him with determination on his face. Rin hesitated for a short while, which Makoto used and ran after his childhood friend. Red - haired male cursed under his breath.

"Fuck…"

* * *

Haru was sitting on the bench outside the club with his face buried in his palms. His frame was shaking a bit, and it was obvious he was crying. Makoto was sitting next to him, caressing his back.

"I just panicked, you know? It was ok when the song started, but then… I looked at him and just lost control. Fuck, how can I be so stupid?" - black - haired swimmer was talking in half whisper, trying his best to stop tears from flowing down his cheeks. - "Not that he would ever notice me anyways…"

"Haru, get your shit together. You just overreacted a bit, it happens. Stop making yourself believe you tore the world apart or something. Pull your socks up." - Makoto's voice was calm, yet convincing. He encircled Haruka's back with his muscled arm and pulled him closer. - "Hey, I'll always be here for you. But it's not me you need right now, am I?"

Haru shook his head slightly and Mako smiled.

"You love him, right? Then stop being such a crybaby and just talk to him. I suppose he'll get it."

"I'm so fucking afraid of losing him… Rin means the world to me." - Haru sighed, wiping tears off of his face.

"I don't think you would lose him, Haru." - Mako was about to smile, when he caught something with the corner of his eye. He held his breath.

"Haru…?" - Rin asked, uncertainly. He leaned out from behind the wall with shock in his expression. Shock and something Makoto couldn't give name to. Haruka's head lifted up abruptly and his mouth went open.

"I… I think I'll leave you guys alone." - Makoto's words were so silent that hardly hearable as he stood up and left in hurry.

Haru blinked several times, terrified. So that was it, something he had tried so hard to hide was now revealed before the person he didn't want the most. He felt familiar stinging in his eyes.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't you fucking cry.

He inhaled deeply, trying his best to calm down just a bit. He opened his mouth to say something, but before black - haired male could speak a word, Rin talked to him.

"What does it suppose to mean, Haru?" - his voice was harsh and raspy. Haruka looked him in the face, and seeing fire in his eyes, he averted his gaze. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and his breaths were shallow and uneven.

"I… I'm sorry, Rin. I think I'd better go now." - he stood up and turned around, controlling himself just enough not to run.

"Oi!" - shorter male felt a strong grasp on his arm as Rin caught him, making him turn around. Haru gasped as he realized his face was only few inches from redhead's. - "You're not going anywhere. I am not done talking to you yet."

Haru nodded obediently, feeling that it's probably going to be the worst evening of his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Feelings

Breaking the wall

Chapter 4 - Feelings

**A/N I'm soo, sooo sorry it's so short again! But I promise - as soon as have some more time, chapters will be longer. However, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Haru, talk to me" - Rin spoke with harsh voice. Raven - haired male didn't respond, his glare fixed on the ground. Rin hissed angrily.

"So you think you can get away with it, huh? Say such thing and ignore me? Oi! Look at me." - he touched Haru's chin and made him lift his head abruptly. - "Look at me. Don't avert your gaze from me."

Haruka's lips curled in something that could be taken as a smile - if not his eyes - deep blue, filled with sadness. Corner of his lips twitched before he spoke.

"So… what do you want me to do? What should I tell you, Rin?"

"I want explanation! What was that supposed to mean, Haru! Tell me, I want to understand!"

Shorter swimmer snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's left to explain? I… have feelings for you, I've been having them for a long time. I'm in love with you, Rin! Don't you really get it?"

"Ooh, for fuck's sake! I'm not talking about this!" - redhead shouted, holding his head in pure desperation. Haruka blinked several times.

"Then.. What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell were you talking about this to Makoto? Why didn't you tell me to start with?!" - Rin screamed, his face pulsing with redness. Haru shook his head, not sure if Rin was ashamed or angry. Probably it was both.

"…What?"

"Are you deaf or what? I asked why you didn't talk to me in the first place!" - redhead grasped the collar of Haru's shirt, pulling him so close to his face they could feel each other's breath.

"I… thought you won't understand. And besides, Makoto is my friend. My best friend." - Haru choked out, trying his best not to grab Rin's head and force a kiss upon his lips.

_Focus, focus, focus._

"Tch. Friend. So maybe you should go and fuck him, if you like him so much." - Rin spoke through gritted teeth, clenching his fist on black - haired boy's shirt. Suddenly he felt a slap on his face. Not a punch. A slap. His cheek burned, but he wasn't sure if exactly from pain.

"Say something like that once again, and I promise I won't hesitate to slap you again." - Haru threatened, his stare suddenly cold as ice. Rin gasped, his knees softening suddenly. He sat down, just not to fall. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I… I'm sorry, Haru. I can't control myself because of you…" - he half - whispered and hung his head. - "I think I just… got jealous."

"Yeah. Right. Jealous of Makoto, as if we… uh… uh?" - Haruka blinked at sudden realization. - "Why would you be jealous? Rin!" - he shook taller male by his shoulders. Rin chuckled slightly.

"I suppose… you're not the only one having certain feelings here." - he replied, lifting his head up and locking his eyes on Haru's.

_Oh my God. He. Has. Certain. FEELINGS._

"Uh… Does it mean… that… you, by any chance…" - Haru blabbered, confused to no end. His hands were sweating.

"Yeah. As hell, Haru." - Rin nodded with a faint smile, making Haru sigh loudly with relief.

"Oh God, Rin. You are so dense." - Haru kneeled in front of Rin, pulling him into an embrace. Redhead gave in, combing another male's hair with his left hand, pulling his head to the crook of his neck.

"Look who's talking. Idiot." - he mumbled, filling his lungs with other's scent with deep breaths.

"Shut up."

"I won't. You slapped me, now I'm angry." - Rin pouted, but didn't move away even for an inch. Haru said nothing. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N I don't know why I made Haru slap Rin. Sorry, it just sorta happened. So much drama. .**


End file.
